


First Date

by HeadmasterFelix, Luttvicithor



Series: Starkbucks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuties, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romance, Steve is always the voice of reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttvicithor/pseuds/Luttvicithor
Summary: Tony has been on the fence about it for a long time, but after a little probing into Steve's preferences, he finally decides to ask him on a date. Things don't go as he plans, but that's all just part of what he loves about Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony smiles politely but dismisses Turner, the consulting astrophysicist, the second Steve is finished declining his flirtatious invitation to dinner. Once the door is solidly shut and they're alone again, Tony comes down from the small loft-like riser his projecting and imaging computers are on, joining Steve on the ground level. He starts fiddling with some other piece of equipment, doing something well beyond Steve's capacity to care what, and casually changes the subject from what they'd been talking about before.

"Does that bother you? Men coming onto you like that?" He sounds largely disinterested even though he's anything but.

"Why would it bother me?" Steve asks in return, smiling softly. "I mean, I'm sorry to disappoint people who ask me out but if I'm not interested I won't lie."

"Why would it...? Because you're from pretty deep into last century. I mean, the ideas in the forties, they weren't exactly enlightened." He sounds as if it's so obvious.

Steve chuckles softly. "Tony, male affection was completely normal and natural back then. Just like it is between women now."

"... You do realize these guys are interested in being a hell of a lot more than 'affectionate', right?" This time it's not condescending, more teasing.

"Yes, I do. Which is why I decline. But you were implying I was... homophobic?" Steve assumes.

"Well..." he draws out the word, "When you put it that way, it does sound a little harsh. And I wasn't so much implying as... doing some information gathering." Tony shrugs, brushing it off.

"You mean like you do with your cameras and sensors everywhere?" Steve scoffs but he doesn't lose his smile. "I guess I'm grateful you're doing it the old fashioned way for once."

Tony turns to fully face Steve now, eyebrow raised, smirk dangerous. "Are you telling me I could find out exactly how un-homophobic you are by looking at the footage? Who is it, Sam? Clint? I know it's not Banner."

Rolling his eyes, Steve shakes his head. "I'm not in a relationship with anyone. Sexual or otherwise. And I was referring to your general information gathering. It's disturbing but apparently something everyone in this century seems to have accepted as natural."

"Another widespread cultural effect of Stark Industries, no doubt," he comments, subtly both disappointed and relieved by Cap's answer. He turns back to his work. "So, you're fine with all of it? The parades, marriage, gays in the military, public displays of affection, same sex parents and adoption, all that?"

"It's none of my business who people love, Tony. It's nobody's business what other people do. Of course I'm okay with it, what kind of despicable hypocrite would I be if I was fighting for freedom but unable to respect other people's?" Steve explains softly but firmly. "What irritates me pretty much constantly is the fact that you seem to think any sort of personal information is your business."

"Hey, I'm just having a conversation with my friend, trying to learn more about him. You're welcome to engage with me, ask me whatever you want to know. If you don't wanna talk about it, you can just say so." And sure, that's probably such a small piece of what Steve is talking about, but maybe it'll be deflection enough.

"The fact that you're my friend is the reason I answered. I trust you to respect my privacy. Most of the time." Steve smirks a little, thinking about all the cameras he found in his apartment and how he threw them in Tony's face. "But if you're offering, are you fine with all of it?"

"More than fine with it." He finishes whatever he's doing, whether he's actually done or not, and turns to face Steve again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Thought about taking advantage of some of it, actually, but I've never found Mr. Right and I know I'm not stable enough for kids unless I want them raised by a nanny like I was."

"I'm sure he's out there, waiting for you," Steve says with an affectionate and honest smile, patting Tony's back.

Tony smiles and rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, boy scout." But he just might have leaned against the pat a little bit.

The word makes Steve roll his eyes once again but he just shrugs. "We all have a soulmate waiting for us out there. Even you."

" _Soulmate_? God, turns out you really are old fashioned," his voice carries a lot of affection. "So, what do you do while you're waiting for your soul mate?"

Steve opens his mouth to tell Tony that he's actually waited too long and that his soul mate is far gone. But he doesn't want to kill the mood so he just shrugs. "What do you mean? Live my life?"

"I mean for companionship. I can see you're not dealing with the same phase I did, which went on _way_ too long, by the way. But you must crave it somehow, right?"

"I have you guys," Steve says, not really sure what Tony is getting at. "My friends."

Tony breathes deep and lets it out slowly. "Yeah. Friends are good. Never realized I needed 'em til' I had 'em." And it's one of the more sincere things Steve's ever heard him say. "But you don't feel the need for a romantic or physical connection with someone? I've never heard of you having a date."

Steve blushes ever so slightly. "It's not like I even know how to do that. I don't exactly have a lot of experience when it comes to those things." Quickly, he adds. "Plus, I really haven't met anyone I wanted to have a date with."

"Well... I could take you out. For practice, I mean. Help you get some experience in how to flirt, for example." He's playing it nonchalant pretty damn well.

The thing is though, Steve might be old fashioned and a little innocent or even naive sometimes, but he's not stupid. Surprised but not disliking the idea, he grins. "You wanna take me on a date, Tony?"

He looks away and could swear he feels his face getting warm. "That’s what I just said, isn't it? Yeah, I wanna take you on a date."

"As a friend?" Steve tries to clarify.

"If... If that's what you want, but, um, no, that's not what I was asking, exactly." God, why is this hard? He used to be the ultimate playboy, for God's sake.

"You said for practice." Steve steps closer, hoping Tony will look at him properly. "What were you asking?"

Swallowing, he finally does look back at Steve. "Well, as practice for a romantic date, not a, um," he sighs heavily at himself. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I’m not normally this awkward.” Even asking Pepper out with the only food she's allergic to felt more smooth than this. He rubs his forehead and tries again. "Not to totally hone in on Turner's territory," he jokes, "but could I take you to dinner sometime soon? As something more than friends but with no pressure for a follow up?"

The hesitation and doubt is clear in Steve's face and it pains him for Tony to see it but he's too honest to lie. Still, after a moment he nods. "We can go and have dinner together, sure. And I mean, we're already more than friends, aren't we?" He smiles his beaming, bright smile. "We're brothers in arms."

"We're..." He laughs and shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah, I guess we are." A pause. "But you do know what I'm getting at, right? And you know it won't make things weird if you say no?"

Steve winks. "I'm pretty sure things already are weird. But yes, I know what you're getting at Tony. I'm not sure it's a good idea and I actually doubt it will go where you want it to go but we can definitely try."

"Well, aren't you just the beacon of optimism," he remarks dryly.

"Take me or leave me," Steve just shoots back with a smug grin.

Tony rolls his eyes again. "Tomorrow night, I'm taking you to a meat eater's wet dream. Let's say 7, I'll drop by your apartment and pick you up."

"I'm looking forward to that then." He nods and pulls away, grabbing his jacket. "Oh, and Tony? I like gentlemen and roses," Steve teases with a grin. "I hope you know what that means."

Tony just grins and hides it by turning back to his machines.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Tony shows up exactly on time, though he may have been waiting in the hall for a few minutes. He's wearing a suit and did, in fact, bring flowers - a bouquet of roses, miniature white carnations, and strikingly blue nemesias. He knocks gently and straightens his jacket as he waits.

Steve opens the door and he's dressed in a simple black suit, white shirt, no tie, a few buttons still open. His smile is shy--mostly because he doesn't know what to do with himself in this suit that Natasha helped him pick out--but honest. "Hey."

"Hey," he says with warmth, looking Steve over and not hiding it for once. "You look great."

"Thank you." He blushes ever so slightly but then beams at the flowers. "Oh my God, they're beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like them." But, of course, he sounds like he knew Steve would. "Would you like me to come in, put them in water before we leave?"

"Yes, that would be great, thank you!" He takes the bouquet with an excited light in his eyes and leads Tony into his apartment.

Steve's enthusiasm is certainly changing his own predictions for the night. He smiles broader and very genuinely as he follows the other man inside.

Once the roses are taken care of, Steve looks around a little helplessly. "Uhm, can I offer you something to drink? Water? Coffee?"

"Mmm... Maybe ask me again when I take you home at the end of the night?"

"Oh, right." Steve laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry, I don't really know anything about dating."

God, he's too cute. "It was innuendo, Steve. Coming up for coffee after a date is basically code for coming up to screw. Which, for the record, I am not expecting."

"Oh." Steve's blush deepens and he fusses with his sleeves. "Uhm, then maybe we should just... get going?"

"Yeah, let’s. Should I keep my hands to myself while we're in public, or is an appropriate level of affection alright?"

"Wh-what is an appropriate level of affection?" Steve asks, not sure if he should be expecting a trap with Tony's sense of humor or not.

"Well, for example..." he offers his arm.

Okay, that's kinda cute and Steve smiles, taking said arm. "Yeah, I'd like that level."

“There are gonna be cameras. And I don't mean the kind that are always watching. Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're quite the catch," Steve says with a soft smile.

Tony smiles back, definitely flattered, and leads Steve out. He waits for the other man to lock his door, because he'd insisted on having mechanical locks installed for some reason, and then escorts him downstairs. He opens the passenger side door of his car and closes it once Steve is safely inside, then goes around to get in the driver's seat.

Steve shifts around a little, still not used to the suit, but he keeps smiling and, out of boldness, places his hand on Tony's hand.

His breath becomes unsteady for half a second, Steve's skin against his own sending sparks through him. With a crooked smile he glances to the other man, then pushes a button to start the car, and they're off.

Steve relaxes quite quickly, taking in the sights around them. "Where are we going exactly?"

"It's called Fogo de Chao. It's Brazilian based, very good, and their gimmick is something like 20 different kinds of meat, all of which are endless." It’s a good balance between their worlds, he hopes. Someplace they can both feel comfortable. He shifts his hand to take Steve's fingers and rub them gently with his thumb as he speaks.

"I do have a healthy appetite, that's for sure." Steve laughs. "Have you been there before?"

"A few times, yeah. Never with a date, though. Rhody loves the place, and I think Thor just about bankrupted them," he laughs.

"I'm excited to try it." He enjoys the easy physical contact between them and pulls his hand away only to place it on Tony's thigh instead. "When was the last time you went on a date?"

Tony glances down at the adjustment and suddenly it's really warm in here. He adjusts his thigh a bit. "Uh, technically, about a month. Publicly? A few months. Publicly with another man?" He clears his throat. "Never."

That's surprising and Steve turns his head. "Never? Then... I mean, why me?"

Tony glances over for half a second, and it is a good question."I guess because you're worth it? I've never dated a guy I turned out liking enough to out myself for."

"Jesus Tony, and you're telling me that now?" Steve tenses slightly. "We haven't even started dating." Instinctively, he pulls his hand away.

"No, no, I know. I know we haven't. But you're a good guy. I like you a lot, even without this context, and you're not... you're never." He rubs his face and sighs. "You're someone I can be proud to be seen with. I'm not great at picking those, historically speaking."

"I'm not a status symbol, Tony. I'm not a fancy car or a new watch. Either you out yourself because it's the right thing to do for yourself or you don't but you don't put it on your partners. Hiding who you are because you can't be proud of who you're seeing is just as bad as showing off who you are not because it's you but because it looks good with the boy toy you have on your arm," Steve scolds.

Tony sighs, frustrated. "You don't get it, Steve. You're not a trophy or... or whatever, okay? It's not like my boyfriends haven't had the social status or haven't been pretty enough or whatever. The difference is that you're not an arms dealer, or a pharmaceutical baron who jacks up the prices on drugs because it makes him rich. You're not going out with me to get famous, you're not gonna sell the story to get rich. I've made really stupid choices in the past, and for once I'm not, and I just... it's time, okay? I feel like it's time."

"I'm not comfortable with this," Steve states quietly. "I wanna remember this as a nice date and not as the day when I was an accessory to you outing yourself. Please drive back."

He takes a really deep breath, finds a side street to get off on, and pulls over. Taking off his seatbelt, he turns to face the other man. "You really think you're an accessory to me outing myself? Do you... do you actually think that's all this is to me, and that I would use you like that? ...Okay, that might be a fair thought, given my track record of publicity stunts,” he admits. “But it isn't. I just like you and I wanted to go out with you. It's not even something I thought about, except for the occasional pulse of anxiety about the really irritating phone calls I'm going to have to deal with tomorrow."

"I'm not saying this is all this is to you, I'm saying that the whole outing thing will end up overpowering the fact that you wanted to go out with me," Steve tries to explain. "The first date with a guy who isn't even sure he's bi is not the right time to out yourself, Tony. Take me back home. I'll cook, you can maybe get us a bottle of wine and help me do the dishes once we're done. We're doing this my way."

"You're not sure you're..." he trails off, taking a second for that to soak in. "You don't know if you like guys, but you like me enough that you wanted to go out with me anyway?"

"Yes." Steve smiles crookedly. "Tony, I'm a virgin. I never had a proper relationship my whole life. I don't have a clue how this is going to go, I just know that I like you and that you're worth giving it a shot."

He blinks a few times, puts his seat belt back on, and starts taking Steve home without another word. His brain is busy trying to make sense of that without just letting it go to his head.

The silence definitely makes Steve nervous but he keeps telling himself that being honest is always the right way to handle things.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they're back at his apartment, Steve takes Tony's jacket and hangs it up before doing the same with his own. 

"So, uhm... coffee? Water? Tea?"

"You know, you don't have to cook," he closes any distance between them, leaving less than a foot of space. "I was supposed to take you out, be the gentleman. I, um, I screwed that up pretty hard but I'd like to keep trying. Maybe I could order something, delivered from any restaurant you want?"

Steve doesn't step back but he doesn't reach out to touch Tony either. "So you don't wanna try my amazing carbonara sauce?" he teases softly.

Tony smiles. "I wanna do what ever'll make you happy, Steve." And he means it.

"Sit down, get comfortable and tell me what you want to drink. You can entertain me with some delightful conversation while I cook and later we can order dessert," Steve decides and gently pushes Tony towards the kitchen.

His smile broadens just the slightest and he goes to take a seat at the kitchen island. "Coffee, please. And since we're alone, I'll let you in on a secret - it's disgusting unadulterated and I only drink it like that to keep my image. Milk and plenty of sugar, please."

Steve laughs. "I see. Not as badass as everyone thinks you are, huh?" He starts the pot of coffee brewing and then gets out everything else he needs. 

"Oh, no, I'm definitely as badass as everyone thinks I am," he grins as he watches Steve put the coffee together.

"What's your favourite food?"

He watches the other man's reaction as he answers. "Burgers. Like, the greasy, massive, would give me a coronary if I still had a heart kind of burgers. The kind of burgers that are probably banned in Sweden or something."

"I'm pretty good with a grill. We should have a barbecue some time," Steve suggests and cuts up the prosciutto. "I bet everyone on the team would enjoy some old fashioned American meat."

Tony is twelve, apparently, because he can't help but snicker. "Yeah, you should, uh, you should say exactly that when you propose it to the team."

"Huh? Why?" Of course, Steve doesn't get it.

"If we weren't on a date, and I wasn't trying to metaphorically charm the pants off of you, I'd make you figure it out on your own. But, it's... I mean, come on, you really don't see the innuendo there? _You_ offering _old fashioned American meat_?"

"It's just meat, I still don't...oh." Finally it clicks and Steve gets it. "Tony!"

He laughs and grins and shrugs. "It's not me! I swear, we're programmed for it these days or something. I can guarantee that's exactly what Nat would think of, too."

"Well, I'm not." Trying to shake the blush from his cheeks, Steve quickly moves his head and focuses back on cooking.

Tony is patient while Steve cooks, and they make conversation easily, but as the preparation drags on, Tony is starting to look at the man in a less and less chaste way. It's liberating, being able to really notice him, out in the open, not worried about who might catch on, and he's taking full advantage. When they're finally sitting down to eat, he takes Steve's cue from earlier and tries initiating a bit of simple affection by using his foot to gently toy with Steve's ankle and calf.

Steve is caught a little off guard by that and he can't deny the pleasure spark that runs through his body at that touch. It's been a long time since he's been this close to anyone. Shyly, he pushes back, moving his foot in the same way as Tony, even if he's less subtle and graceful about it.

Their talk had all been friendly, sometimes a bit personal in a good way, but the more he’s indulging himself the more he wants, so he changes the subject slightly. "So, what is it that makes you not sure if you're bi?"

"I've only ever been on one date, I've only ever loved one person, I've never had sex..." Steve takes a sip from his wine, hoping for liquid wisdom. "I have a hard time seeing people as potential sexual partners in general."

"This is your second date? Ever?" It's lucky he doesn't have an innocence kink or he'd be way too worked up right now.

"Yeah. And I didn't go out with Peggy because she's female but because she was herself. Just as I'm not going out with you because you're male. "

"I don't think anyone- ... I don't think most people choose dates purely based on gender, but I get what you're saying. I guess somehow I've just always known. Never acted on it 'til uh," he taps his implant, "but it was definitely always there. And once I finally did act on it, I realized what an idiot I was for not doing it sooner."

A sad smile crosses Steve's features. "Trust me, I know that feeling."

Tony smiles in kind. "Yeah... yeah, I suppose you would." A small pause. "I'm really glad we can be here together, tonight. I'm grateful I had the chance to meet you like this."

"I don't feel like I'm acting particularly different than usual." Steve smiles crookedly. "And you sound like you're ready to leave."

"No, no, I'm just saying... If things didn't happen the way they did... I want you to know that even though you left a lot behind, you've got a lot right here, too. And I'm grateful to be having dinner with you like this. Call me shallow, but I don't think I'd have asked you out if you looked your age," he smiles.

"Thank you, Tony." There's a deep pain of loss in Steve's eyes as Bucky's face flashes through his memory. But Tony's right, he has to live in the present. "So, dessert?"

"Yeah. Anything you want from anywhere you want. And maybe we could move to the couch while we wait?"

"Back when we helped liberate France, one of the families made those..." Steve licks his lips. "Macarons?"

Tony smiles. "Yeah, I can make that happen." He taps his watch and tells Jarvis to, “Call that little bakery down on 4th and have them put together whatever they want to as a sampler for two of macarons. Have it delivered, tip them 50%, when they say they don't accept tips, insist and they'll take it."

 

"Thank you." Steve beams once again and deals with the dishes while also starting his espresso machine. The fact that he knows which buttons to press these days actually makes him proud. "Do you like sweets?"

"Yeah, I love 'em. Drives my personal trainer crazy," he laughs gently and follows Steve to the kitchen. As the other man gets the machine going, he comes up behind him and gently but firmly takes him by the hips. "Did you ever dance, Steve? Back in the forties?"

The closeness is nice, as much as it makes him nervous. "N-no, I only watched others dance."

"We could go dancing sometime. I'm pretty good at swing." He strokes his hips softly and adds, "Is this alright?"

Steve feels like someone set his skin on fire. In a good way. And it shows in the roughness of his voice. "Yeah, it's fine. And dancing sounds nice. Some day." The idea of swing brings back memories of Bucky once more.

He can feel the way Steve is reacting to his touch and it makes him want to see how far he's allowed to go. His hands move up to take Steve by the waist and he leans in to ghost a kiss over his neck.

Shuddering, Steve lets out a quiet, low moan. "Tony..."

That makes him grin, and he goes for it again, more firmly this time. "That's not a complaint, is it?"

God. No one has ever touched or kissed him that way. He's thought about Bucky doing it a million times but Steve has never actually experienced anything like this. He gasps. "No, it's not... I just... I don't know..." It makes him feel stupid how his cock is already reacting.

Tony adds his tongue, kissing more deeply but careful enough that he wouldn’t leave a mark even if Steve weren't a super soldier. His hips push against Steve's.

"I thought you didn't... we wouldn't..." Steve stammers, his hands gripping the kitchen counter hard. "Friends," he rasps out.

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" He moves to the other side, giving the same attention again.

It's a struggle, his whole being has craved attention like this his whole life. But that's not who he is, he's not that kind of guy. "Yes. Stop." Suddenly, he's back to his firm, commanding voice, even if it's still rough with arousal.

He sighs, trying to get ahold of himself, but not displaying any annoyance. He pulls away and takes a step or two back.

Steve turns around and takes a deep breath or two. "It's our _first_ date."

"Yeah, no, you're right. Things, um, well, I tend to move a lot faster than, um," he clears his throat. "I'll rein it in."

And just like that, Steve feels even more like some dumb kid. Of course someone as experienced as Tony doesn't date and court for months anymore. "You tend to move a lot faster than this?" he asks, tense.

"Well, I mean... I have, in the past. I used to sleep with people without a first date, even. But that's not what I'm looking for here, I'm just not sure where the right balance is." He smiles a little apologetically.

"What are you looking for?" Steve runs a hand through his hair and takes another few deep breaths, willing his erection down.

Tony lets that question sit with him for a minute. If he's honest with himself, he absolutely wants to have sex with Steve as soon as humanly possible. He'd do it right this second if that were an option. It takes a moment for him to pull himself into reasonable wants and expectations. "I'm looking to spend a nice night together, and show my... my physical interest in whatever way feels good for you."

"Your physical interest?" Steve arches an eyebrow but he can't help but grin a little.

Tony smiles crookedly, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, my physical interest. Like, how much I wanna be close, and touch you, and kiss... various parts." He clears his throat and is suddenly taking great interest in a little spot on the kitchen counter, apparently, because he certainly isn't looking at Steve anymore.

"So you're a very sexual person, huh?" Steve actually manages not to blush at the word 'sexual' even though it feels weird in his mouth.

"Yeah. Yeah, I definitely am," he looks back to Steve briefly. "I'm sorry if that's weird for you."

"Weird is probably the wrong word. I just... I've barely been kissed, Tony. I don't even know what I like or want."

"You can't figure it out if you never do it," he says plainly.

"I know that," Steve says with a scolding frown. "But I would like to kiss first before moving to grinding and licking and biting other parts of my body than my mouth. I wanna be able to kiss the way I want to kiss before I move on to the next... level?"

Tony nods. "You're right and I'm absolutely on board with that. I really, _really_ do not mean to push you." Which is true, despite his very distinct history to the contrary with others...

"So you'll teach me to kiss?" Steve asks with a hopeful, slightly sheepish grin.

"Teach you," it's barely even a whisper, and it's suddenly dawning on Tony that maybe he does have a little bit of a thing for inexperience. He smirks, eyes warm. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. But, uh, my teaching methods are purely hands-on. Experiential. Never met a textbook I like. Hope you can live with that."

Steve steps closer, very close, almost touching and grins more. "I'm okay with that." And yes, he definitely enjoys their height difference.

Tony slips a hand onto Steve's hip again, and with the other he takes his chin between thumb and forefinger. Leaning up, he kisses the other man softly, and then again a little deeper, taking Steve's bottom lip between his own.

Moaning into the kiss, Steve copies Tony's actions, gently taking over and exploring how it feels to do the very same things in return.

His grip on Steve's hip tightens as he pushes a little more, sucking gently and lapping over his skin.

Slowly, Steve grows bolder and gets into it more. He backs Tony against the wall and, for the first time, kisses like he's always been wanting to kiss. He's in charge and he almost feels like he starts to know what he's doing.

Tony groans softly and brings his other hand to curl in Steve's shirt, surrendering control easily but not becoming passive as their lips tangle.

The more Tony gives up, the more Steve takes. With his arms left and right from Tony's head he's leaning against the wall and just keeps kissing. Almost greedy really because it's been such an incredibly long time and every cell of him wants to make up for it.

"Steve," he whispers between kisses, grip becoming tighter. His hips push against the other man's without thought as Tony falls deeper into the intimacy.

"Yes, I'm here, Tony." Gently but firmly, he pushes Tony's hips back against the wall and then kisses him again, softer this time.

Tony soaks it up like water to a sponge so dry it's about to crack. He's not entirely sure he's ever been kissed so innocently, without clear sexual undertones. He moves his arms to wrap them loosely around Steve's neck and pushes the kiss deep again, using lips and tongue and a bit of teeth, but it's all for the kiss, for the way they feel just like this and not for anything it might or won't lead to.

It feels incredible and once their sexual pull is out of the equation, Steve relaxes even more and is able to go with the flow completely. They kiss for what feels like an eternity but neither of them wants to stop. Until the delivery comes...

"Jarvis," Tony says, about to have him take the delivery, but then he remembers that Steve basically forced him to remove his apartment from the CI structure of the building. "Damn it. You wanna get it or should I?"

Steve looks down at the hard-on tenting Tony's pants and he grins. "I'll go. You set up the cups and the sugar for the espresso."

He glances down and huffs, "Yeah, yeah, not like that's never happened to you," he grumbles as he walks away, adjusting himself in the process.

Snickering softly, Steve gets the door and takes the delivery with all his charm and manners, thanking the guy over and over before he returns, excited like a little kid once more. "They smell soooo good, can you smell that?"

"Yeah, I can," he smiles warmly, enamored with Steve's mood and loving that he did something to provide for that. He finishes setting out the things for the espresso. "I hope they're as good as you remember."

"If not, we'll just have to try and find some again," Steve says with a boyish grin.

"True. I mean, I could just take you back to France and you could have the real deal if this doesn't work for you." He slides into his seat, still watching Steve almost-lovingly.

"Tony! That would be an enormous waste of money." He can't help but blush a little and busies himself with unpacking his sweet treats.

"Waste? One, I have a **lot** of it, as you've probably noticed. Two, if I hoard it all away and don't spend it, that's bad for the economy. If someone has all the gold, then there's no more gold for anyone else. And, most importantly, three--if it makes you smile like you are right now I'll spend a whole fortune, every day."

"You should invest into people who need it," Steve suggests softly. "If you wanna see me smile like this, give the money you'd spend on a spontaneous trip to France to someone who needs help to get off of their feet. A small, innovative New Yorker business that needs a loan to expand. A pharmacist who works on a cheap cure for malaria instead of trying to make money off of it. A foundation that helps LGBT kids."

"Clearly you're not too familiar with the Maria Stark foundation," he smiles a little smugly. "I do a lot of things like that. For example, last month the entire student body of MIT had all of their projects fully funded."

"That's a pretty good start," Steve says with a smile and bites into his first macaron. The taste explodes on his tongue and he moans, eyes fluttering shut.

Of course, Tony's mind flickers to that being Steve's reaction to first getting his cock in his mouth, but he moves past it quick enough. "Sounds like we're not gonna need to take that trip to France," he's just about grinning.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Steve just tries the next one and moans again, eyes glazed over with joy. "Thank you, Tony."

"My pleasure, Steve." They're all set into labelled sections, and he picks up one of the pistachio ones. He's not quite as overt about his enjoyment, but he clearly likes it a lot.

Taking a sip from his coffee, Steve is already looking for the next one to try. "I really have to work out tomorrow. Hard."

Tony laughs. "I'm sure your super human metabolism will take it just fine. And you already work out more in a day than I do in a week."

Steve grins. "Well, and I'm stronger than you."

"Thanks to my father," he laughs, "Both for making you as strong as you are, and me… not so much."

"I'm sorry he wasted so much precious time with you to look for me," Steve says quietly.

"What? No, that's not what I meant. I meant because I got his genes." He didn’t, but he likes the joke. "I don't resent that anymore, I hope you know that."

"Thank you." Steve falls silent, eating and drinking his coffee. Well, and once in a while he moans again.

"Is it weird for you, sometimes? That you're close with the son of the guy who gave you your strength, who is now older than his father was at that point?"

That makes Steve laugh. "My whole life is weird. That's just a small part of it."

"Okay, fair point," he smiles broadly. "God, I wish I could've seen you before the serum. I've read a file on you, from way back then. The long list of why you were denied from service? You must've been a totally different person in a lot of ways."

"You wouldn't have dated me, that much I can tell you." Steve chuckles.

He opens his mouth to object, but then just nods. "Yeah, okay, I can own up to being that shallow."


End file.
